


Dolor

by Alahnore



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped from the rest of the world, he could only cradle him close and stare into nothing helplessly, useless as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolor

For the first time since the building of Aurnion, the knights and guilds worked together on a goal together. It was something simple, something mundane even; but it was the teamwork itself that marked it a very special mission.

Beneath Dahngrest was a series of tunnels and sewers, used by the first of the guilds years ago before the Union existed. These tunnels, long sense abandoned and sealed off, had become the nesting ground for monsters. Those closest to the exits were the typical weak ones that the Hunting Blades used as target practice and Nordapolica used in their tournaments. But deeper in, monsters bred and evolved to stronger, more exotic varieties. And now with the barrier gone, those monsters were pushing for the surface.

Sinkholes were beginning to develop just outside the city, and while patrols were able to cut down and refill the holes in time, they were developing close and close to the city. How far up were these monsters digging from? What other types were there? Could there even be Gigantos down there, ready to rip apart the earth? The guilds gathered their strongest, and as an extension of faith, they called on Zaphias.

Flynn himself came with the battalion. Zaphias themselves had a similar problem, but they were able to quickly seal off any potential underground monster outbreaks. Eventually they would have to delve under and clear their own tunnels, but Dahngrest was facing a potential crisis far sooner than the capital. Quick and efficient extermination was the only option, and Zaphias sent many of their best as a sign of good will and to get it done as soon as possible.

It wasn’t a surprise that the Hunting Blades and Brave Vesperia fronted the guild group. Although brief, Yuri’s reunion with Flynn was nonetheless friendly, filled with silly banter that betrayed the fact it had been a while since they last saw each other. Secretly, both were thrilled to once more fight at each other’s sides.

The expedition was ready to go within a day of the knights’ arrival. For safety’s sake, Raven had led them to a safer entrance into the underground system to start with—the plan was to secure the immediate under of the city before pressing in deeper to find the central nest. In the event of a Giganto, mana-powered explosives were in the possession of either group to blast down the tunnel; if it could not be slain, perhaps it would starve to death if entombed.

With everyone well equipped and ready to go, the first joint-mission of the guilds and empire since the Adephagos commenced.

The first tunnels immediately under the city were easily cleared. It was mostly the Hunting Blades that went a little hog-wild on these weak monsters, and Yuri had plenty to say under his breath about that. Next to him, Flynn actually snickered.

“Likes hyperactive kids, I swear,” Yuri continued to mutter, tapping his shoulder with his sheathed sword. “Please tell me you didn’t bring any newbies with you.”

“I only brought veteran, trust-worthy knights on this expedition,” Flynn reassured him quietly. As they began to descend further down, his hand reflexively reached out and grasped the back knot of Yuri’s sash to prevent him from falling down the sharp incline.

Yuri elbowed him in the side, but with the chainmail, Flynn barely felt it.

The operable lights that were built for this tunnel could no longer function even with the use of tools that still used aer, but Flynn had ensured all of his knights had some sort of light-producing utility. At the head of the group with him and Yuri and the other leaders, a few knight clerics carried their tools at the ends of their staves and held them out like torches. It did little against the darkness twenty feet ahead of them, but it did keep the light-fearing monsters at bay. What ones were caught in corners, unable to flee, were swiftly cut down. Pieces of monsters were placed into containers to return to the mages of Aspio later for study.

Hours into the march and warriors were growing restless. Besides a few ghastly creatures caught in dead ends and corners, most monsters fled the light. None of these could be the ones causing the sinkholes—the typical thinking was that light would _attract_ these types. Even Yuri was growing agitated, if his constant grunting and muttering was anything to go by.

Smooth stone eventually gave way to rougher surfaces, man-made changes to the tunnels gradually fading as they left what generations of humans had changed. No longer were they within the limits of where Dahngrest rested, by now they were quite a ways away. The skittering of monsters became a bit more common, leading to heightened anxiety and agitation in the troops; tunnels began to vary in width, sometimes forcing the company to form thin lines in order to continue on. The air was stale, and it was beginning to feel unbearably warm.

“I need a bath,” Judith muttered close behind Flynn and Yuri. Next to her, Raven simply patted her lower back before resting his hand back down on it.

“I hear you,” Yuri replied, running his hand through his hair. Sweat kept some of it slicked back, and when Flynn glanced to him he couldn’t help snickering.

Conversations were only a few lines long between anyone, and the deeper they went, the less people spoke. When it seemed to be apparent they would have to get far deeper to get results, Flynn was ready to turn them around and get back to the surface to find another, quicker route another day. He raised his hand to the air, the glint of his armor causing the company to halt, and Yuri looked to him with questions in his gaze.

Flynn got maybe a word out before a heavy rumble made him stop. Immediately everyone tensed, weapons hissing as they slid from sheaths and many warriors breathing a bit harder. The rumble echoed, then rang out again. Carefully Flynn motioned them forward, the Hunting Blade members nearly ushering him into a run with how they surged forward.

As it was, Clint and Tison were already pushing their ways to the front, and before Flynn knew it they were the ones leading the way. He hissed and barked orders at them, but neither listened, and soon other members began to break formation to rush ahead.

It became a mad dash to where the rumbling was coming from, and soon the tunnel gave way to a massive natural dome of a cave. Clint and Tison stopped, eyes wide as they took in the scene.

Two massive monsters climbed to their feet, their shape in the dim light of luminescent fungi suggesting scorpion origins, but their bodies shone like metallic armor and gigantic fangs, dripping effervescent blue liquid, protruded from human-like maws in their large round, seemingly eyeless heads. Eight legs like spiders and a thick tail that split at the end to form two scythe blades completed the nightmares. Under one of them were the remains of eggs.

The rumbling echoed again as the large monsters turned toward the brighter light, and from behind them, human-sized miniature versions of them began to surge from the nest of glowing lichen and rock. Either they were attracted by noise, warmth or light, but within seconds the parent monsters and their brood were heading right for the company.

Chaos broke out.

Those set for the front lines surged forward, knights and guild alike, as the ranged and casters fell to the back. Judith was leaping through the air, spear slamming down into the ground in a large explosion of aer that sent baby monsters scattering. Those in the immediate vicinity writhed in death throes, but those caught on the edges simply flipped themselves back to their feet and continued to run for them.

Mana-tech artes and arrows launched into the air to keep the large monsters back as the frontlines tangled with the babies. Flynn spear-head through with his brigade, cutting down monsters with every swing of his sword; a momentum began to build as Yuri stayed at his side, and the two began to effortlessly work in tandem together. They danced together, flashing steel and scattering monster blood across the battlefield. Flynn bent low, his shield up just in time for Yuri to hop up and kick off it, spinning through the air and coming down on a monster to slice it cleaning in equal, vertical halves.

But even as the group raged against the brood, it seemed more and more child monsters were pouring forth. Between squeals and clicks of dying monsters were the grunts and dismayed cries of slain knights or guildsmen; even with gels, potions and mana-artes some were just overwhelmed to the point that the others could do nothing.

Whip-like cracks filled the air when the parent monsters struck, their bladed tails catching unaware humans and sending body parts flying—arms, legs, even heads. Blood was filling the air and making the ground slippery, but if these were the monsters causing the sinkholes, every person in this battle knew they had to stop them.

Flynn shouted above the chaos, ordering the bombs to be placed. Several knights split off to parts of the cave, some cut down by monsters, but someone else picked up their charges and carried them the rest of the way. Once all were in place, the order to get out was given.

Of course, not many listened. Knights followed their Commandant’s wish, but even as Yuri and other higher ranked guild members gave the same order, many did not fall back. Specifically, the Hunting Blades were belligerent of orders; Clint and Tison, with other members, were attempting to tangle with one of the Gigantos.

Karol shrieking made Yuri’s blood run cold, his eyes whipping around to look. He could feel himself wanting to gag as Karol fell to the ground, Nan screaming in disbelief as his leg laid severed several feet away. Some small monsters darted for it, sinking their fangs into it and ripping the leg into shreds. Nan got to her feet, letting her blade fly in a protective circle around her and Karol as she got her arms around him. The large blade finally clattered to the ground, but monsters laid in pieces around them as she desperately tried to half carry Karol to the safety of the healer circle.

Yuri had to let her handle it as he and Flynn were still in the thick of things, slicing their own path through to try and create openings for others to escape. Repeatedly above them Judith thundered down Moonbeam artes to help, a couple of the shots going for the parent monsters as well. She landed near the caster line, breathing hard, about to jump back in if not for Raven reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulders, dragging her back.

Flynn raised his shield, wincing as yet another parent tail blade seemed to effortlessly pierce the armor and get uncomfortably close to his face. This time, the blade sunk in to the curve, and Flynn had to let the shield go when the monster jerked its tail back. Seeming to realize something stuck to its tail, the monster began to flail its tail useless in the air to shake the shield off, giving the group precious seconds of slightly less pressure to continue to filter out. Flynn turned to look at the situation; they needed to set the bombs off.

He turned back just as his own shield came flying back at him, and he quickly raised his sword to prevent it from taking his head. It knocked into his sword and bounced off, but sent Flynn to his back by the force it. He tried to get to his feet, but the blood-slick ground made it difficult and he slipped once more; his eyes watching the bladed tail begin to come at him again. Knowing it would instantly kill him, he gave the code word to trigger the bombs.

The bombs began to go off, one by one, and just as the tail-blade came close to cutting Flynn in half, Yuri was in front of him, sword swinging. It caused the tail to bounce off and retreat, and Yuri turned, grabbing Flynn by his arm and hurling him to his feet.

“Go!” Yuri cried, shoving Flynn back to get moving. Flynn stumbled back several steps, half turning as Yuri began to follow him.

The sick, sick sound of a blade cutting through flesh and the fresh sound of blood hitting the ground just behind him made Flynn freeze, his eyes widening as he heard Yuri gasp. Bombs continued to go off, bringing stalagmites from the ceiling down to crush and pierce baby monsters all over; screaming was everywhere, human and monster alike, but none of that mattered.

Yuri falling toward him, the blade pulling free of his body was all Flynn saw.

He turned toward Yuri, catching his body with his own throat lodged by a scream. They both fell to the ground with heavy wet thuds, and Flynn could hear their comrades shouting for them, for others that refused to leave. Large pieces of stone continued to fall from the ceiling, crashing into the massive monsters, denting their armor and forcing them to lay flat on their bellies as they begun to be buried. A stalagmite fell dangerously close to Flynn, but he didn’t care.

“Yuri,” Flynn gasped, pulling him closer. Yuri groaned in pain, trying to push Flynn away.

“Go,” Yuri rasped out. “Can’t… move my legs. Go! You…”

But Flynn couldn’t go. Couldn’t without him. Hurriedly Flynn got his arms around Yuri, pulling him up as he tried to get to his feet. It was difficult. It was slow, but he began to hazardous race to the tunnel. Raven reached out, as if it would matter, but maybe it would.

A massive boulder fell between Flynn and the exit, the force it its landing and the shaking of the cave making him stumble back and slip to the ground. His head hit the stone floor hard, and Flynn saw stars between it went black.

By the time he struggled himself back to consciousness, the world was still. Around him, he heard the dying chitters of monsters, and quiet sobs of dying soldiers, but it was still so dark. He raised a hand, feeling stone half an arm’s length above him. Debris formed a small tomb around him, trapping him, and the other weight he felt was Yuri’s body.

“Yuri.” Flynn whispered desperately.

Yuri’s hands weakly grasped Flynn’s tunic, and he barely felt the tug. Flynn tried to get up, but save for the one arm he could move, the other was pinned by stone. He couldn’t even feel it. He couldn’t feel his legs either from the knees down—he only knew Yuri’s were also crushed by the feel of Yuri’s thighs against his own.

“Flynn,” Yuri slurred. “Sorry. Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “Just hang on. I’m sure… they’re…”

“M’sorry. Sorry.” Flynn could feel Yuri barely lift his head off his chest. Barely felt Yuri’s lips kiss his chin.

“Just hang on, Yuri…”

He felt another kiss, a bit stronger. Yuri’s hands let go of his tunic, tried to hold him, to do something Flynn wasn’t sure. The only thing he knew was Yuri was struggling to say goodbye.

Tears pricked Flynn’s eyes. “Please, Yuri, don’t…”

Yuri couldn’t speak anymore. The wound to his back continued to bleed, his head filling with pain. Pain was the only thing he really could feel. It came from everywhere, his head pounding in the worst headache he ever had. His vision he knew was going out, blurry, his eyes blinking rapidly and tearing heavily. It was getting hard to breathe, like there was plenty of air but he couldn’t force it into his lungs. Couldn’t get out what he had in his lungs.

He wanted to say something. Especially as his failing hearing picked up Flynn sobbing above him. But he couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. Couldn’t kiss him again.

Flynn felt Yuri’s body settle against his, but in a manner that made him sob harder. It wasn’t the reassuring signal of sleep he was gradually getting used to when Yuri would infrequently visit. There was no even, steady breathing to lull Flynn into the warmth of a happy sleep. There was no breathing at all from the body on top of his.

“Yuri,” he whispered hoarsely, but no answer. No reassuring kiss, no little grip.

All Flynn could do was whisper his name, over and over; soon it became the only sound in the cave. The monster chitters had died—the dying had finally passed on. The only one left to rot was Flynn. He didn’t hear if the others were trying to dig him out, or if they were even still in the tunnel. To be honest, he hoped they were gone. He didn’t want to be saved.

His only functional arm wrapped around Yuri’s body, holding him as close as he could. Flynn’s own lips sought to kiss the top of Yuri’s head, whatever he could reach. Trapped from the rest of the world, he could only cradle him close and stare into nothing helplessly, useless as ever.


End file.
